


Safe with her

by HouseElfWobbly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Solar Flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseElfWobbly/pseuds/HouseElfWobbly
Summary: Human For a Day, except Alex gets to care for Kara and her broken arm.In response to the prompt "Chaos" in /100words on Imzy.





	

Kara's powers still weren't back, and while she had avoided being dragged to the hospital by her friends, she figured it was ok to let Alex care for her. The painkillers had dulled the throbbing of her arm and she relaxed, making herself somewhat comfortable on the couch.

Stacking tea, bandages and more painkillers neatly on the table, Alex returned to her side. Kara winced and tensed up again when Alex gingerly took her arm to bandage it.

She noticed Alex sighing in worry, but she was focused on her pain, and on the feeling of safety that Alex evoked.


End file.
